The present invention relates to surfaced modified or unmodified bitumen roofing membranes or sheets that are readily overlapped and sealed. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of particular type of fine surface granules on roofing membranes that enable easy overlapping and sealing between roofing membrane sheets while providing UV and heat protection to the roofing membranes.